


Wait theres three of them

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, they are not very nice to england
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the pirate era wasn’t how everyone thought it would be what happens, what if England wasn’t the king of the sea and in fact it all to be an act so no one would suspect that in fact he was merely a servant to a greater party, what if the pirates that he so frequently defeated in fact control his life and mastered over him, and also the reason why England hates the Bad Touch Trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My, my England how easy you were defeated at our hands” the Prussian Pirate said, as he kicked a near unconscious England across the deck only receiving a pained moan in reply “careful Prussia you don’t want to hurt the merchandise do you, he is after all the only thing of worth on this boat” France said as he dusted of his bloody blue coat “I can’t wait to get back because we will get our payback for what he had done to us” Spain said as he walked over to England’s battered and bruised body lifting it up by the hair and dragging it back over to the other nations boat.  
England awoke his whole body hurt to the point that he couldn’t move even if he was able to, the room was dimly lit but he could make out the chain that bound his arms and his neck to the wall, he was also aware that he was still on a ship as he could still feel the sway as it sails across the sea to a unknown destination just as his eyes were getting use to the lighting of the room the door swung over and three figures stood in the gaping hole “how do you like our ship England, oh wait you didn’t get a chance to see it ever mind that doesn’t matter now does it” Prussia said his face smirked like the Cheshire cat “Prussia, France, Spain what the blood hell are you doing, let me go this instant, you know it’s against the laws to kidnap a fellow nations” England stated even with his bone dry mouth “we don’t care you belong to us now, so would you kindly not refer to us by any other name but Master we have yet to give you the right to call us anything else” France said as he entered the room the others following “I don’t care what you say I will not refer to you in that degrading manner ever” England’s voice kept breaking throughout with how dry it was “are you thirsty England your voice sounds awfully dry maybe if you ask your masters nicely we will get you a drink of something” Spain said sharing a knowing glance at his two accomplices, “no I will never call you that ever” slightly disappointed with England’s response France replied “fine in that case we will come back in a day or two and ask you again to see if you change your mind… well that’s if we don’t forget your down here” France left the room along with his two friends  
“how long do you think it will take before he will give in those chains really made me hard”  
“he is stubborn so maybe longer than we hope for if it will make you feel any better you could always tie me up mon cher you know I won’t mind”  
“I really wished we could give him that drink but it looks like that won’t be happening for a while”

By the second day England was so thirsty he could barely speak that’s when they arrived giving the same instructions as before the only difference this time was that England submitted “please Masters I need a drink” but after saying that he regretted instantly as the other pirates pulled down their trousers and took out their hardened cocks “come on pet you said you wanted a drink you should be happy your masters a kind enough to give it to you now suck” Spain demanded as he forced his swollen cock inside the smaller nations mouth “oh and if you bite any of us we will personally dissect yours” France said as he pushed his in next to the Spanish one.  
Even just the one of the enormous cocks was enough to fill his mouth two was too much and yet he had a third to fit carefully and reluctantly he started to move his tongue around the two in his mouth and took the third In his hand and started to rub it trying to please all three men so that it would be quickly over, he built pressure in his mouth by sucking as much as his throat muscles could manage “come on you can do much better than that pet” France said as he and Spain pulled out “there’s too much I can’t do it” England said scared for what will happen to him as he was unable to complete the task, he didn’t have to wait long before one of the cocks filled his mouth once again but this time the owner of it thrusted in and out abusing his mouth he had to stop himself from gagging as it hit the back of his throat the sound of one of the other nations groaning from the friction filled the room, but England was unsure who as he kept his eyes shut tight “oh our little pet we may have not mentioned this but when one of your masters are willing to do this to you, you will swallow it unless stated otherwise else there will be punishments” Prussia stated a few more minutes of rough thrusts the nation came filling England’s mouth and throat with the searing hot cum which he swallowed before the soften cock pulled out one of the other two replaced it with their own and the same treatment resumed until they were all spent “now pet if you need anything else to drink don’t be afraid to ask your masters will be most happy to help you out, now why don’t you rest a while soon we will be at your new home” France said as the other pirates walked out leaving England to cry quietly to himself because of his most unfortunate situation.


	2. No place like home

Throughout the trip to a land unknown to the Englishmen, his masters would come to see him whether it be all three on one on their own to make sure that his needs were well kept especially making sure he had a drink or two. England had decided that once he got off this boat he would find some other authority and get help it wouldn’t matter which of the three countries he went to there would be other nations around to help him, he was soon broken out of his thoughts when the door unlocked and France entered “we have reached land, welcome to your new home England” France said as he started to unhook the chains from the wall so England could move out of the room, “go on mon cher don’t you want to see it” France encouraged, England tried to stand up, to just fall back down again a week without food or proper water and also being kept it the same place had made him week and unable to stand “looks like you’re going to have to crawl like the pet you are so move, or you will be punished” England would of refused to move in such a degrading manner but he was so close to freedom now he couldn’t risk being punished so he crawled across the hard surface of the floor France holding the chain on his collar forcing him to keep up at a fast pace or risk being strangled.

“it took you long enough France, was our pet being difficult with you or did you have a little fun?” Prussia asked as France and England got up to the deck, England being forced to cover his eyes as he was not prepared for the blinding light after a week in the dark “non he couldn’t walked, so I told him to crawl took longer than expected to get him up all those stairs” France replied “ah well it doesn’t really matter, hey pet do you like your new home”

As England’s vision improved he could see his ‘new home’ and his hopes of getting away instantly dropped it was an island a bloody island, he had no idea what part of the world he was in, only that this island had a small village on it and a large villa on the other side, meaning that there was no way of England getting help any time soon, “what do you think pet isn’t this just awesome” the Prussian said, but the Englishman was not listening to what was being said as he was too busy realising that he was doomed to stay here for ever, he was only pulled out of his self-pity when France pulled on his chain pulling him forward and off the boat.

The dusty path scratched against his skin being unable to stand stones cut into his skin grazing it and dirtying it, England was forced to crawl the five miles to the mansion the in even terrain caused blisters and and large scrapes on his limbs "are you okay our little pet, you've gone awfully quiet" Spain asked as he crouched down to England's height the carefree smile on his face made the Englishman feel sick "Spain just leave him alone for now we are nearly at the villa I would like to make it before dark" Prussia stated. England hated it all the fact he had to crawl and call them master because of the risk of getting punished, his mouth was dry and his body hurt especially his head the more moved the more it hurt he didn't know whether to panic or be grateful when his vision blackened and unconsciousness took him.


	3. Toys are fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken ages life got in the way, but here's the new chapter lets see what's happening to dear iggy

The dusty path scratched against his skin chafing against his legs and hands, by the time they reached the villa his body was saw, his sight was poor, and his mind couldn’t take it anymore. Collapsing to a ground and the darkness came crashing in, the other nations stared and the fallen man before one of them not so gently pick him up and carried him inside the villa.  
Soft and comfy that is how England felt his mind drifting from consciousness and back until a blast of cool air caressed his body England looked around the room he was in with clouded eyes there were tall windows which were open with long white drapes hanging down, the four post bed each post being ornate designs of flowers, leaves and berries carved throughout, there was a chest of draws and cupboard on the wall with the door and a shelf holding some books, the bed which he was on was soft, giving the room the feel of luxury but that’s where it ends, his arms were bound above his head only giving him a little room to move and for the worst part he way lying there naked at least he was alone.  
Sometime later just as the Englishman was about to fall asleep the door burst open and the other three nations entered “oh cher how delectable you look lying there exposed” France stated as he trailed his hand gently down the length of the smaller nations body, the smaller nation tried to wiggle away but it did not stop the wandering hands  
“well I don’t think he’s spread out enough Antonio pass be the rope” The Prussian pirate asked the Spanish pirate, who handed the rope under much protest from the English nation did Prussia tie the rope around his knees and the bottom two posts leaving his virgin hole showing along with his limp cock, the English man’s face changed fifty shades of red  
“what the bloody hell do you think you’re playing at, I sick of the game un tie me this instant, and let me go” England shouted out scared and afraid of what will happen, it was not uncommon that a nation would be in this position after a battle it was a way to show who was the more dominate but England had been lucky enough for it not to have happened to him, looks like his look is running out. Antonio slapped him around the face  
“that is not how you talk to your masters; Francis go fetch the plug I think it’s time our pet learns how much he’s going to depend on us, and whilst you’re at it bring the ribbon” Antonio said and grin which could rival a crescent moon plastered his face, the French man walked over to the chest of draws and opened one and pulled out the desired item, one of them appeared to be a golden bullet just larger and with a ridge near the top, the other was a silk red ribbon, Gilbert who had disappeared at some point returned with two clear glass vial one filled with a pinkish tinge the other filled with a blue tinge, he passed the one with pink liquid over to Francis and opened the blue one himself, the cap came off with a pop “it’s amazing what fun potions you can buy of the markets know-a-days, and I’m sure you will enjoy them as much as we do” the face Antonio pulled suggested anything but.  
Francis poured a thick layer of the liquid over the golden bullet “now mon cher I shall tell you what’s going to happen this tool was specially made for you, to make sure that you behave, now let put it to work” Francis moved closer to the bed his gloved hand coated in the pink liquid and rimmed around the Brits hole with his middle finger he was carful so not to break his toy to quickly once the rim was coated his pressed him finger into the fold stretching it working it, in and out, in and out, before adding another and another the English man panicking over it trying to get it to stop but being unable, as the Frenchmen fitted in his third finger and stretched out the virgin hole so that it could fit the golden dildo, removing his fingers from the tight heat he replaced them with the dildo.  
Arthur who at first was scared, annoyed, and angry at what was happening his thoughts soon turned to confusion, he insides where the golden thing was placed was tingling and was rubbing against a place that brought him intense pleasure, soon he felt too hot his insides burning with an uncontrollable need to be filled by something warm and bigger.  
Gilbert started to pour the blue liquid on other parts of the Brits body, his cock which started to harden and also his nipples causing them to becoming round and hard, then lastly when he saw that Arthur was becoming aware of the pleasure forced him to drink the rest, Gil looked over to see the blue liquid trailing down the Brits sides.  
Antonio looked down at the piece of Art and how hard it was; he took the ribbon then started to tie it around Arthurs cock making it impossible for him to cum, well it’s not like he would be able to anyway.  
“what have you done to me” Arthur managed to pant out his body rocketed with pleasure  
“well you see that pink vial contains as special kind of aphrodisiac mainly used of women whores it causes their insides and anywhere else its placed to tingle and constrict causing them to be forever horny and ready to serve, but I guess you experiencing that first hand right now, the blue liquid is another form of aphrodisiac which causes certain areas to become more sensitive, and if consumed causes the body to want to uncontrollably cum, the ribbon that Toni put on you will stop you from doing that, now I think it’s time we shall leave you alone to adjust” Gilbert said smirking he left the room followed by the other two.  
It was too hot and his body ached with need he felt like a bitch in heat, he needed something to fill him even though he was already filled and the cool air from the window does nothing to help with the heat just worsens his need, Arthur felt himself melting, he wanted to cry but no tears feel and he wanted his release but the stupid piece of silk stop him from doing so, he tried to arch his back as another denied orgasm reached him, but the ropes kept him still he tried to cry out but only strangled moans left his lips his body was sweating all over, he thought in his haze that the drugs would have to wear off soon, not knowing that they were made never to fail.  
After a sleepless night he awoke to find his bounds untied and that he could move, without thinking and with a clouded mind he tried to stand up but fell to the ground he body still being attacked with pleasure, he looked down and his angry red cock and equal red ribbon he reached forward and in his haze un did the ribbon release after release wrecked through his body causing him to cry out in intense pleasure cum covered him from head to toe with how intense it was he blacked out for just a second because of the blinding release he looked up to see 3 pairs of disapproving eyes, a whimper left his lips not because of he was scared, but because his release hit every part of his body which was made extra sensitive.


	4. red and blue

“well, well what do we have here, did our little pet no behave we can’t have that can we mon cher” Francis said as he knelt down picking up the stained ribbon before carefully wrapping it around the Brits hardened organ causing him to whimper now he cannot release  
“please don’t do this it hurts so bad” Arthur said a whimper and whine breaking through the sentence he wanted to reach down remove the ribbon he wanted to cum thoughts of escaping long gone, only thoughts of how he was going to get pleasure remained he rocked back feeling the dildo move and hit his special spot head on breathing deeply as the wave of pleasure hit, he started rocking more, but he was stopped a set of arms pulled him up making no longer receive the pleasured hum  
“As nice as that show was Arthur we did not say that you could touch yourself or give yourself anything not even your own release so now we’re going to have to punish you” Gilbert said, he moves the Brit to a different room this one darker, with a bed in the middle and chains and whips around Antonio picked up a large wooden paddle and Gil placed the Brit on the bed moving him face down ass up, England’s hole was red and twitched thanks to the potion that was used down there.  
England was confused to what’s happening his mind not clear enough to think straight after being placed on the bed and moved into a certain position his mind thought maybe this is when they will fill me completely but that not what happened the sound of wood hitting flesh filled the room and the Brit was filled with an intense pain but with pleasure sparking through as the dildo moved around, another hit followed then another then another so the pleasure was out weighing the pain and his screams were ones of pleasure and frustration, but just as soon as it started it stopped, the three captures stared down at the whimpering Brit who was no longer being simulated staring at his rosy red cheeks and inviting hole which clenched down on the golden dildo.  
“I think it’s time we got our little pet to eat something we can’t possibly have him fainting on us can we” Gilbert said as he walked up the chest once more pulling out a think black collar that he fastened to the Brit’s chain free neck, Francis helped the Englishman of the bed and in response Arthur sank to the floor his shaking legs unable to support his weakened state  
“you’re going to be a good pet a crawl behind your masters aren’t you, then maybe after you’ve eaten we will do something that will make you feel so much better” Francis purred there was a groan of response before Arthur feel forwards so he was in a crawling position the trio stated with the Brit following behind.  
Gentle moans filled the hallways as every movement the Brit made sent waves after waves of pleasure, at times he wanted to know why he decided just to submit remembering the promise of relief he ignored his doubt and just thought what will his masters do, he didn’t care anymore that in the short time he’s been in their care that he was now the pet they wanted from the start nor did he have any thoughts of escape, in fact thoughts much more than three large cocks and how much he wanted to be filled couldn’t even cross his mind  
The Trio were regretting not getting their Pet to crawl in front so they could watch him struggle with the task and hand the little moans and sharp intake of breath were driving them crazy with the want to pound the Brit into oblivion but they restrained themselves soon they arrived into the dining hall.  
The Hall had a large table completely full of steaming food, whatever wasn’t eaten would go to staff and the families of the staff so none of it is wasted there were three chairs set up next to each other and a big fluffed up pillow on the table in front of the chairs Antonio picked up the brit and placed him on the pillow “this is where you will stay you’re not allowed to eat anything unless it is put on a plate by one of your masters” a little whine and moan left the brits lips as his raw cock rubbed against the soft silky cushion Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgement before laying his body across the pillow which fitted him perfectly when he curled up.  
Arthurs eyes made the world hazy fall of lust and pain he could hear the others talking to each other but didn’t care what about, the heated glances he received suggested it was about him or his reward at least. After a small while the Spaniard put a few grapes on the little plate next to the Brit, Arthur carefully moved his hand and picked up one before eating it the fresh juice helped his sore throat and the food helped to fill the hole in his stomach, as he finished the grapes eating them on by one some more food was placed by the time he had finished eating he was full and content well as content as you can be when your unbelievably horny, curling up again on his pillow he was more than happy to fall asleep.  
“wakey wakey pet, how can you get your reward if your fast asleep” Gilbert asked as he stroked the Brits chest, Arthur awoke moaning out loud he was still on the table, but the food had been cleared his arms where tide above his head making it impossible to move them, his leg spread with a bar showing off his assets so their clear as day his member standing to attention glistening with precum and sweat the pf dessert Strawberries and Cream set out for all to see. Arthur whimpered in need.


End file.
